


Paciencia

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17





	Paciencia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321847) by [tsubame_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17)



Esta situación me esta volviendo loco.

Ya no puedo soportarlo,  
es demasiado para poder soportarlo.

Nos estamos haciendo daño  
y no quiero eso.

_Just have a little patience_

Pero ¿cómo curar una herida así?

_I'm still hurting from a love I lost,_  
I'm feeling your frustration.  
Any minute all the pain will stop.  
Just hold me close inside your arms tonight,  
don't be too hard on my emotions 

El tiempo ha pasado,  
el mundo a nuestro alrededor ha cambiado...

Pero aun así...

_Cause I need time._  
My heart is numb, has no feeling.  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience. 

Puedo amarte  
todo lo que mi cuerpo me permite,  
todo lo que mi mente acepta,  
todo lo que mi alma admite...

_I'll try to be strong. Believe me,_  
I'm trying to move on,  
It's complicated but understand me. 

Sin embargo, parece que no basta,  
nada de lo que haga te alcanza.

_Cause I need time,_  
My heart is numb, has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience, Yeah  
have a little patience, Yeah 

_Cause these scars run so deep,_  
It's been hard,  
But I have to believe in me. 

No puedo curar tus heridas,  
ni hacer que cicatricen deprisa,  
solo puedo esperar.

_Have a little patience,_

Pero esperar lleva tiempo,  
tiempo que pierdo contigo,  
sin ti.  
Sintiéndome menos,  
sintiéndome aborrecido.  
Eso me hace detestarte...  
y eso me hace odiarme. 

_Have a little patience,_

Tan poco significo para ti?

_Woah, Cause I, I just need time,_  
My heart is numb, has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
just try, and have a little patience,  
have a little patience, 

Te he dado todo lo que tengo.  
He hecho todo lo posible por ti.

 

Mi fe en ti se esta acabando.

_My heart is numb, has no feeling,_  
So while I'm still healing,  
just try and have a little... 

Te veo moverte  
y suspiro.

_Patience_

Sé, que  
cuando abras tus ojos,  
me miraras,  
me pedirás mas tiempo,  
me dirás  
que soy el único  
que puede llenar  
el vacío que sientes.

 

Y yo...

 

... sólo  
te rodearé con mis brazos,  
te daré un beso en la frente  
y, como siempre,  
te diré que esperare  
todo lo que sea necesario.


End file.
